


One more and then I say goodbye

by TomatoAnne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoAnne/pseuds/TomatoAnne
Summary: Techno feels like a burden. He is tired. He has to let then go and say goodbye.Title from Heatwaves - Glass Animals
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	One more and then I say goodbye

“You can’t fight it, you can’t breathe.  
You say something so often.”

It hurts. It hurts so much to know how much of a burden he is to everyone he knows. He knows his family loves him, but all he does is hurt them.

“But, now I gotta let you go,  
you’ll be better of with someone new.”

It will hurt them, but they will get over it. Maybe Phil will even adopt someone else. Someone who is an actual person.

“I don’t wanna be alone.  
You know it hurts me too.”

He really doesn’t want to do it. He wants to go downstairs, hug his family and talk to them. He doesn’t want to go.

“You look so broken when you cry.  
One more and then I say goodbye.”

It has to happen. They will be better off without him. He will spend one more week with them, actually be the brother and son they need, and then he will let them go.

The first day, Techno made pancakes for breakfast, Tommys favourite. Then he went on a walk with Floof, the fluffy dog Phil gave him for his birthday. The dog deserved an owner that actually cared. Even though Techno never fed or walked with him, the dog seemed to be attached to him.

He spend the rest of the week spending all his money on presents for his family, helping Tommy with his math homework, listening to Wilburs songs while giving him feedback and hanging out with Phil. He felt exhausted, but it was worth it. 

Then Friday came, one week had passed. Techno woke up with a smile, happy that tonight he will finally be free. 

This day, he stayed in his room a lot again, thinking about what to write in the letter. It had to be perfect, it had to show that it wasn’t his family’s fault. He gave each one of his family members a hug, leaving them confused. Then he prepared the gifts. When he was done preparing everything, he played some Skywars to pass time.

When Techno finally heard soft snoring, he put his note on the table and went outside.


End file.
